Happy Endings
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: One shot. Will/JJ. Reid/made up character. JJ and Will meet after a case. I haven't seen the actual episode grr. one of the few I haven't seen , so don't blow up if something is incorrect. That's why it's a fanfic. I don't own CM, LB, or ZBB


**Ok, using another one of my favorite songs :D But this is a JJ/Will fanfic. Now, I have seen almost every CM made, but I have yet to see the one where JJ and Will meet! It's driving my crazy D: So I'm going to pretend they meet in a bar after the case. Don't like it? Don't read! I don't own CM or ZBB. Or Luke Bryan. I am quite aware the the LB song I am using wasn't around when the episode came out. But this is my story so :P  
><strong>

Will watched the blond woman from across the bar, taking another sip of his beer, trying to work up the nerve to go talk to her. She was with that tall lanky man, Spencer, that had been his name, right? He watched them talk and laugh as a dark haired woman joined her. Will didn't remember her name, but he knew she was another member of JJ's team. He swallowed, setting the beer down with a sigh.

"Having problems, Will?" The bar tender teased him lightly.

"You could say that," he chuckled, finding the song that was coming on was no mistake. He held JJ's gaze when she met his eyes, swallowing nervously.

_We never spoke a word But every thought she had I heard from across the room  
>We were standing face to face I couldn't find the words to say give me one more move<br>I don't even know her name I guess foolish prides to blame _  
><em><br>Now I'm fall'n in love as she's walking away  
>And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day  
>Now I'm fall'n in love as she's walking away<em>

JJ smiled at him before she got up, walking towards the dance floor with the woman and Spencer.

"They are going to dance, go get out there. Maybe you can snag her," He winked at him.

_Wise man next to me did say bout the one that got away _  
><em>"Son I missed my chance. Don't you let regret take place of the dreams you have to chase<br>ask her to dance... go on son_  
><em>you might fall down on your face roll the dice and have some faith"<em>

"Thanks Bill," Will chuckled, shaking his head before walking towards the dance floor, hands in his pockets. He stepped onto the dance floor, thankful the old man was willing to help him out a bit. He soon found himself standing face to face with JJ and she raised an eyebrow as if to ask "Well?"

_Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away  
>When your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say <em>  
><em>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day <em>  
><em>Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away <em>  
><em><br>You might fall down on your face roll the dice and have some faith _  
><em>Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away<br>When your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say  
>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day<br>Don't be fall'n..., fall'n... , fall in love... as she's walking awaaaay_

They danced together until the song ended, then she grinned at him. "it's Will, right?"

"Yeah," He shuffled nervously. "JJ, right?" He gave her a sly grin.

"Yeah," She smiled. "You come here often? No, wait, that was stupid," she laughed nervously, blushing a little.

"Don't sweat it," He chuckled.

She grinned at his accent before shifting her weight. "Oh wow. I haven't heard this song in forever!" She laughed as another song started up.

"Want to dance then?" he took a leap of faith.

"Sure," She smiled at him.

_Gotta little boom in my big truck,  
>Gonna open up the doors and turn it up.<br>Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud,  
>Gonna watch you make me fall in love.<em>

_Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor,  
>Up on the toolbox, it don't matter.<em>  
><em>Down on the tailgate, Girl I can't wait,<em>  
><em>To watch you do your thing!<em>

"Check it out!" Morgan hooted as he spotted JJ and Will dancing. Emily rolled her eyes, shoving him in the shoulder.  
>"Mind your own business. She is having fun."<br>"So am I," he smirked, nudging Reid. "Go find you a girl."  
>"W-what?"<p>

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_  
><em> For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<em>  
><em> For the DJ spinnin' that country song<em>  
><em> Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em> Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees<em>  
><em> Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek<em>  
><em> For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels<em>  
><em> Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww<em>

_ Country girl, shake it for me girl,_  
><em> Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<em>  
><em> Country girl, shake it for me girl,<em>  
><em> Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<em>

Morgan hauled Spencer towards the dance floor, pushing him towards a dark haired woman about his age. She smiled at him, pulling him into the dance. Morgan howled with laughter, until Emily and Garcia grabbed him, dragging him back towards their table. "Smart ass!" Emily tried not to laugh at the gawking Reid, who was having trouble keeping up with the dance.  
>"I'm just trying to help the kid!"<p>

_Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,  
>With a gattle in her Bud to get a little wild<br>Pony tail and a pretty smile,  
>Rope me in from a country mile<br>So come on over here and get in my arms  
>Spin me around this big ole barn<br>Tangle me up like grandma's yarn, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek<br>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww<p>

JJ danced with Will, ignoring Morgan's taunts and calls. He chuckled, spinning her in a circle before smirking. "I take those are your friends?"

"Yes," She laughed. "Poor Spence," She giggled as he tripped over his own feet, nearly falling on his face.

"He'll catch on," he chuckled.

_Now dance like a dandelion  
>In the wind on the hill underneath the pines, yea<br>Move like the river flows  
>Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes<br>All I wanna do is get to holdin' you and get to knowin' you  
>And get to showin' you and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through<br>Baby you know what to do  
><em>

"WOOO," Moran hooted as JJ pulled a move. Emily rolled her eyes and Garcia clapped giddily at Will's surpised expression.  
>"She bent all right. What was that?" Hotch asked, sitting down with a beer. Emily blushed, turning away while Morgan snickered.<br>"Don't worry Hotch-Man. It was legal."  
>"Barely!" Garcia commented.<p>

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek<br>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww<em>

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<br>Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<p>

"Want a drink?" Will smiled as he followed JJ off the dance floor.

"Sure, why not?" She grinned at him, following him towards the bar. She sat down beside him, taking the drink he gave her,

Spencer stumbled back towards the team, glaring daggers at Morgan. "What was that for?"

"You can thank my later."

"Thank you? I almost broke my neck!"

"She is so checking you out," Emily laughed. "Go get her number."

"Wha-what?" He yelped.

JJ watched on with amusment, winking at him. "Go," She mouthed.

He threw up his arms in defeat, trudging towards her.

JJ smiled, wondering if this case had led to more than one happy ending.

**Let me know what you think. Got bored, so I decided to liven it up a bit xD**


End file.
